This invention is directed to an electronic timepiece having function circuits for performing respective functions, and in particular to an electronic timepiece including circuitry for simplifying the selection of a function circuit and performance of the selected function.
The development of electronic timepieces has been based in no small part on the likewise development of IC technology. Nevertheless, as IC technology has advanced, so to has the sophistication and complexity of electronic timepieces utilizing same. Specifically, as the number of functions available to an electronic timepiece has increased, the circuitry for performing such functions has likewise increased. Nevertheless, in electronic wristwatches, the limited space available for electronic circuitry has required that the number of functions and the circuits and actuating elements (external switches) for performing respective functions be simple and few in number. Specifically, in an electronic wristwatch adapted to display the date, day, hour, minute and second, five functions are provided, requiring five function circuits and mechanical elements such as switches for effecting the five respective functions (correction or setting). Nevertheless, miniaturization of an electronic wristwatch including five such function circuits and switches coupled thereto is extremely difficult if the switches are of sufficient size to allow for reliable operation.
For the aforementioned example, one solution is to provide a first switch for selecting the specific digit of time displayed for correction, and providing a second switch for correcting the selected digit selected by the first switch. Such a development would require only two switches on the electronic wristwatch and would provide a simple mechanism which is easily miniaturized and provides for improved reliability. Nevertheless, because the digit selected by a first switch is not indicated, the likelihood of inadvertent correction of a wrong digit of time is likely. The provision of a digit indication system add substantial structure and cost to the timepiece.